1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to dental tools. More specifically, certain embodiments concern devices that can be coupled with a source of negative pressure, for example, a suction system, to evacuate matter from a patient's mouth during a dental procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dental professionals often use suction devices to evacuate or remove saliva, other fluids, biological debris, and other matter from the mouths of patients during various procedures. In procedures where a dental professional is required to evacuate a substantial amount of matter, a high volume evacuator (hereinafter, “HVE”) device may be used. Embodiments disclosed herein relate to HVE devices and methods for evacuating matter from a patient's mouth during a dental procedure.